Gone back in Time!
by CheekyCharmedChick
Summary: The charmed one's go to protect a girl in the middle of the night, only to be lead back into the dark ages..trapped
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any charmed however I do own Hannah, Georgie and Molly please don't use them they are special to me!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**There was a noise outside Phoebe's window, she thought it was just the wind, until she heard it again; it was like a faint screaming. She knew that it could not just be normal kids playing, seeing as who she was. She opened her window and listened into the night, she couldn't see a thing, and it was pitch black. There it was again, the faint scream, it sounded like a young girl. Phoebe looked to Les who was asleep with Georgie in his arms, she was 2 years old now. She put some shoes on and went into Piper and Leo's room, Leo wasn't there, he hadn't been for a few nights now so it was just Piper and her child Molly who was 4. Phoebe gently woke Piper up, without stirring Molly. **_

"_**What is it Pheebs?" Piper whispered**_

"_**I can hear that screaming again." She whispered back**_

"_**Ok, let's get Molly in with Les" Piper picked Molly up and laid her next to Les. Then they went in Paige's room, the youngest of the three sisters. Phoebe woke her up, Paige had a daughter, Hannah, but she had her own room, she was 9. **_

"_**Paigey?" Phoebe said gently shaking Paige. "Paigey? Wake up honey" **_

"_**What is it?" Paige said turning over to face her older sisters.**_

"_**We need your help, that little girl is screaming again" Phoebe whispered. **_

"_**Ok" They all got dressed and made their way out of the Manor. Phoebe held a flash light and Piper and Paige walked behind her shivering. Paige glared at Phoebe as they turned a corner getting closer to the screaming. **_

"_**Paige, Phoebe is only doing this coz we have an innocent to protect" Piper whispered. **_

"_**Yeh…in the middle of the freaking night?" Paige whispered back.**_

"_**Well they don't choose when to be saved" Piper whispered. **_

"_**Well they should!" Paige whispered and yawned. Phoebe led them down an ally. They saw a young girl running up the ally; Phoebe saw her and started sprinting after her.**_

"_**Wait!" Phoebe called still sprinting. The girl carried on running, she screamed, it was so high pitched that Phoebe had to cover her ears. Piper and Paige were running behind Phoebe. **_

"_**Wait, stop running!" Phoebe shouted. The girl turned to Phoebe and stopped running. Phoebe reached her. "Why are you running?" **_

_**The young girl started to smile; she looked at Piper and Paige as they reached her.**_

"_**Why were you running sweetie?" Phoebe asked again. **_

"_**To capture the power of three" Her voice had changed, it was deep and scary.**_

"_**Crap, you woke me up to get killed?" Paige said to Phoebe. **_

"_**How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Phoebe asked as all three backed away. **_

"_**You can't escape from me" The girl transformed into a demon, he had green spikes coming out of his back and he had green hair coming out from where spikes weren't.**_

"_**EWW!" Paige said as the demon was fully transformed.**_

"_**What do we do?" Piper asked as they were still backing away.**_

"_**Umm…RUN!" Phoebe said, they all turned and sprinted down the ally. The demon just stood there laughing. When they got to the end, there was a brick wall, which wasn't there when they had come in. **_

"_**Great we're trapped" Phoebe said slamming her hands on the wall. "Wait!" She jumped up in the air and tried to levitate, but she couldn't get high enough to even touch the top of the wall. She dropped back down, and looked at her sister's with defeat in her eyes. **_

"_**No, we're not giving up that easily!" Piper said with tears in her eyes. **_

"_**Well if you come up with a plan, I'm all for it" Phoebe said. **_

"_**Me too" Paige said smiling. Piper wasn't sure what to do, but she wasn't going to die tonight and she knew that! The demon wasn't anywhere to be seen, Phoebe sprinted up the other end of the ally, the demon was chanting to a wall.**_

"_**Guys quick!" Phoebe shouted as Piper and Paige were running to her. A portal opened and the demon walked through it, Phoebe jumped in after the demon. Paige looked to Piper and they shrugged. Piper and Paige jumped in after Phoebe, the portal shut. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charmed lot just Hannah Georgie and Molly!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Phoebe landed on the floor, she was cold and wet. Piper and Paige landed on top of her and they rolled off in pain. **_

"_**Pheebs? Where are we" Piper grumbled.**_

"_**I don't know" Phoebe said looking around. She saw grass, and a few trees and some wagons. **_

"_**I think we have gone back in time" Paige said standing up.**_

"_**Why do you think that?" Phoebe asked**_

"_**Because the houses are made out of wood and hay!" Paige said pointing to some old houses.**_

"_**Oh…crap!" Piper said. **_

"_**What?" Phoebe asked.**_

"_**We're naked!" Piper said looking at her sisters and herself. Phoebe quickly bent down to cover herself up. "Where do we get some clothes from?" Piper asked doing the same as her younger sister. **_

"_**There's a washing line over there, with three dresses on it, let's nick them" Paige said running over. They reached the washing line, and grabbed the dresses. Phoebe ran behind a cottage and got dressed; they helped each other tightening the dresses up. **_

"_**Right, now we need to go and find that scummy demon and get out of here" Phoebe said.**_

"_**What about Les?" Piper said "And our kids!" **_

"_**Oh no!" Paige said thinking what Hannah would think when she woke up and her mommy wasn't there. **_

"_**What are we going to do?" Piper said. Phoebe, by now, was fuming. She stormed out from round the cottage and started running in any direction that felt right, Piper and Paige ran after her. "Pheebs?" Piper called. Phoebe stopped running and curled up on the floor and started crying. "Phoebe?" Piper knelt beside her little sister and put her arms around her. **_

"_**What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked through sobs.**_

"_**We'll find something, we're the charmed ones" Paige said. Phoebe smiled and looked up her younger sister, their little ray of hope. **_

"_**Thanks Paige" Piper said as Phoebe stood up. "Right shall we try and find some place to stay until we find the demon?" Piper asked her little sisters.**_

"_**Yeah ok, that'd be great" Paige said smiling. They checked all the houses that said 'LODGERS' on the door, but they were all full. **_

"_**Guess we'll be sleeping out here then?" Piper said to her sisters.**_

"_**Guess we will" Paige said agreeing with her eldest sister.**_

"_**You ladies need a place to stay?" A man rode up to them on a horse.**_

"_**Yeah…but everywhere is full" Phoebe said turning around. Piper tried to freeze the guy on the horse but her powers weren't working. Phoebe looked at her sister helplessly.**_

"_**You can stay with me if you like" He said grinning.**_

"_**Pheebs?" Piper said calmly. "Come 'ere" Phoebe walked over to Piper and Paige. Piper glared at her. "My powers aren't working, we have been trapped here by a demon and you want to go and stay with some man that rides up on a horse!" Piper said in an angry whisper.**_

"_**Well do you really think we should stay out here?" Phoebe said. "Paige has hay-fever!" **_

_**Paige nodded. "I do" Paige said, she didn't want to sleep out in the cold. Phoebe smiled at her sister. She mouthed 'thanks' when Piper was eyeing up the guy on the horse.**_

"_**So…what do you say?" The man said.**_

"_**We say…yes" Piper said, shocking her sister's. They followed the man up a deserted lane and down a hill; finally a cottage came into view.**_

"_**Wow!" Phoebe let out a gasp. It was beautiful. Piper and Paige smiled as they walked up the garden path. They all waited for the man to tie up his horse and then he led them into the cottage. "It's not mine, it's my sisters but she is out of town caring for sick children" The man said.**_

"_**Well isn't she the little saint?" Paige whispered to her sister's, who giggled. **_

"_**Pardon" Then man said turning round to face the three sisters. **_

"_**Nothing, she was just saying what a lovely cottage you had here, weren't you Paige?" Phoebe said.**_

"_**No" Paige said grumpily. Phoebe nudged Paige. "I mean yes, yes I was!" she said with a fake smile.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: same as before!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**They had been in this weird time for a week now, and there had been no site of the demon. "Maybe we should try and cast a spell to go into the future and warn ourselves not to listen to Phoebe!" Paige said lifting a bag on hay on the pile. This guy, who call himself Noal, had got them doing hard labour to 'pay' for staying with him. Phoebe was feeding the chicken's, Piper and Paige were lifting heavy bags of hey onto a pile. They reckoned that Noal fancied Phoebe, he had given her easy jobs, and then lumbered them with all the hard work.**_

"_**I hate this" Phoebe said coming in covered in feathers. **_

"_**Woh, we thought we had it hard" Piper said giggling. **_

"_**Yeh…I had to chase those little chickens just to get them to eat, you'd think they would want to eat!" Phoebe said sitting on a pile of hey in the shed.**_

"_**Maybe they DON'T fancy you" Paige said.**_

"_**What?" Phoebe asked in confusion.**_

"_**Well me and Piper, both think, that Noal fancies you!" Paige said lifting another heavy bag.**_

"_**What? Why on earth would you say that?" Phoebe asked.**_

"_**Well it's just he's giving you all the easy stuff to do, and he's got us doing the back breaking work" Piper said, helping Paige lift another bag. Phoebe walked over and started helping them lift bags.**_

"_**No, easy work is this, I have got given all the hard work, like scooping up manure, and chasing chickens for an hour just to shove a few seeds in their mouths!" Phoebe said lifting a bag.**_

"_**Ok I take that back" Paige said. They heard a horse outside the shed, Noal was back, and he had the herbs he had gone into town for. Phoebe groaned.**_

"_**See you two later" She slumped off to see what Noal has set for her now. **_

"_**Phoebe stand up straight!" Noal shouted at her. Paige imitated Noal. "Phoebe stand up straight!" then her and Piper burst out laughing. Noal heard them and jumped off his horse, he went into the shed and saw that they were laughing. "Excuse me!" Noal said standing up straight, he did not look amused. Phoebe poked her head round the door. "Did I tell you come in here and laugh, or to lift those bags onto that pile!" Noal shouted.**_

"_**To lift the bags" Paige said standing up straight.**_

"_**Well then do it!" Noal shouted and walked off. Phoebe walked into the shed and smiled at her sisters. **_

"_**Pheebs?" Paige asked as her sister looked weird. "Phoebe?" Phoebe transformed into the demon. "Crap, not again!" Paige shouted. Piper tried to blow him up. Nothing happened! Paige tried to kick the demon, but he just stood there as if she hadn't moved.**_

"_**What do you want?" Piper asked**_

"_**To kill your sister, the portal was meant to close before you two jumped in to save her"**_

"_**Oh great, so we're not worth killing!" Paige shouted**_

"_**Paige!" Piper said hitting her sister! "We don't want him to kill us"**_

"_**Oh yeh" Paige said smiling. "You don't want to kill us do you?" Paige asked.**_

"_**No…but I do need one of you as bait so I CAN kill Phoebe!" The demon grabbed Piper and shimmered away.**_

"_**CRAP!" Paige shouted running to find Phoebe. **_

_**After Paige had explained what had happened in the shed to Phoebe, she sat there for a minute and didn't move. Tears ran down Phoebe's face, but she didn't say anything. Noal walked in to see Phoebe crying. **_

"_**Phoebe?" Noal asked as he looked at her "What is wrong?" **_

"_**Our sister has been kidnapped" Paige told him. **_

"_**Oh good heavens, do you know who took her?"**_

"_**Yeh a dem…"**_

"_**No" Phoebe interrupted. "We have no idea" She said wiping her face. **_

"_**Well would you like me to accompany you on her search?" Noal asked**_

"_**Her search?" Paige repeated**_

"_**Yes, you will have to send out a group of villagers to search for her" Noal informed them.**_

"_**Hell will we!" Paige shouted**_

"_**What?" Noal asked in confusion of Paige's language. **_

"_**It doesn't matter" Phoebe said before Paige went off on one. Phoebe put on a fake smile and grabbed Paige's arm. "Excuse us" she said pulling Paige out of the cottage. Paige stumbled as Phoebe let go of her.**_

"_**What did you do that for?" Paige asked standing up right. **_

"_**You were gonna blurt it all out, Miss I cant keep my mouth shut!" Phoebe whispered. **_

"_**Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one that got us into this mess was I!" Paige said angrily**_

"_**So it's my fault I tried to save an innocent?"**_

"_**But it wasn't an innocent was it!" **_

"_**Look, it's not my fault Paige, we were all tricked!" Phoebe rubbed her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I'm a little cranky"**_

"_**Really, well thanks for letting me know" Phoebe hugged her sister and then they entered the cottage. Paige walked into the cottage and started picking up Noal's herbs. **_

"_**Umm…excuse me, what are you doing?" He asked as Phoebe started taking pinches out of his herbs. **_

"_**Making a potion" Phoebe said**_

"_**A what?" **_

"_**A potion, to find our sister, then we will go and save her, then cast a spell to get out of here!"**_

"_**What are you people?**_

"_**Witches" Paige said chucking her sister a bag of herbs. **_

"_**W…wi…Witches?" Noal asked backing away from them.**_

"_**Yep" Paige said kneeling down beside her sister and chanting a lost and found spell. **_

_**Guiding spirits, I ask your charity,**_

_**Lend me your focus and clarity.**_

_**Lead me to the one I cannot find.**_

_**Restore that and my peace of mind.**_

_**A gust of wind swept over them, and they were lifted into the air, they dropped on the floor, but when Phoebe opened her eyes, they weren't in the cottage; they were in a dungeon type of place. "The demon planned for all this Pheebs, be careful, don't trust anyone" Paige said helping her sister up.**_

"_**Ok, right so where do we go?" **_

"_**The opposite direction of what feels right to you" Paige said smiling innocently.**_

"_**Har har very funny" Phoebe said swatting her sister.**_

"_**Right let's go this a way" Paige said walking into a cave. They walked around a corner to see Piper, but they pretended that they hadn't spotted her encase she was the demon. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any charmed, however i own Hannah Georgie and Molly please dont use them as they are special to me!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Piper saw her sister's. They had fallen for the demons plan, and they were walking straight into a trap, set to kill Phoebe. Phoebe started to walk slowly over to Piper, she was aware that the demon wanted to kill her, but unsure why. She was hardly the strongest witch, and with her powers, well, they kinda sucked, she was totally confused as to why the demon wanted to kill her. **_

"_**Phoebe" Piper whispered as her sister was in hearing space. **_

"_**Piper?" Phoebe knelt down beside Piper, Paige was on look out. "How do I know it's really you?"**_

"_**Umm…Freebie?" Piper said, thinking of something only true sisters would know.**_

"_**Ok it's you" Phoebe said, slightly blushing, and untying her sister. She helped Piper to her feet, and carried her over to Paige.**_

"_**Oh Piper!" Paige said flinging her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad your not dead!" **_

"_**Thanks…I think" Piper said trying to breath. "Ok…let…go…" Paige laughed and let her hold on Piper go.**_

"_**What do we do now?" Phoebe asked holding her sisters hands.**_

"_**We summon the demon that trapped us here" Piper said.**_

"_**How?" Paige asked**_

"_**Make something up" Phoebe said.**_

_**They all held hands to form a circle and started chanting:**_

_**Magic forces black and white,**_

_**Reaching out through space and light.**_

_**Be she far or be she near,**_

_**Bring us the demon that trapped us here.**_

_**A gust of wind swept over the three sisters, they stood strong and managed to stay standing, the demon appeared in the middle of the girls' circle. "Paige now!" Phoebe screamed.**_

"_**Now what?" Paige asked in confusion. The demon laughed and shot an energy ball at Paige sending her flying across the room. Phoebe ran over to her, she checked her pulse, she was still alive. **_

"_**Ok take me, but don't you dare hurt my sisters!" Phoebe stood up and walked over to the demon.**_

"_**This is easier than I thought" The demon said walking over to Phoebe.**_

"_**Yeh tell me about it" Phoebe said, swooping low and tripping the demon over. The demon got up and tried to punch Phoebe, she blocked it and punched the demon sending her hurling into a wall.**_

"_**Go you!" Screamed Piper as Phoebe sent the demos hurling into a wall. The demon came charging towards Phoebe, she kicked her and sent her back into the wall. **_

"_**Quick get Paige" Phoebe screamed to Piper. Piper ran over to Page and helped her up; Paige used Piper as a crutch. Phoebe fought the demon until knocking her out. "Run!" They ran and ran and ran and ran until they came to an opening. Phoebe got out first, pulling Paige up, then Piper. Piper smiled as they got into some sunlight. **_

"_**We're free!" Piper said.**_

"_**No…we're not. But me and Paige told Noal that we're witches and we are still in the past" Phoebe said. Piper slapped her hand over her mouth as she heard the words coming from Phoebe's mouth. "Oh…no…you didn't!" **_

"_**I'm sorry. We had to" Phoebe protested.**_

"_**We are so dead!" Piper said as she saw villagers coming towards them. They were holding pitch forks. "I think we need to run" Piper said picking Paige up.**_

"_**No, wait…" Phoebe walked towards to villagers, they stopped.**_

"_**Witch!" One villager shouted.**_

"_**Witch!" Another shouted.**_

"_**Wait! I'm not a witch." Phoebe said calmly.**_

"_**Prove it" The first villager shouted.**_

"_**Prove that I am!" Phoebe shot back. "Who told you this?"**_

"_**Noal" The second Villager shouted.**_

"_**Noal? He's the one with all the herbs…go and check. He's the true witch" Phoebe shouted to the crowd.**_

_**She watched them walk away, and ran back to her sisters. "Quick lets go." She said carrying on running. Piper followed her. They made their way into a bushed area. Phoebe smiled taking in the evergreen. "Right…Set Paige down here." Phoebe made a protective circle which Piper laid Paige in. **_

_**When in the circle that is home,**_

_**Safety's gone and evil's roam,**_

_**Rid all beings from these walls,**_

_**Save this sister one,**_

_**Now heed our call.**_

_**Piper and Phoebe saw as white lights shone over the circle that they had laid Paige in, the fell down onto Paige's body. She was healing, the spell had worked! Three or four seconds later Paige stood up.**_

"_**Woh…mega spell there!" She said smiling and hugging her sisters.**_

"_**Yeh…it's about time too" Piper said. "At least we know spell still work. Even if our powers don't, we still have kickboxing Pheebs over here!" Piper said smiling.**_

"_**It was nothing" Phoebe said.**_

"_**Right…so how do we get out of here?" Paige asked.**_

"_**I think I have just the right spell" Phoebe said.**_

_**She told her sisters what to do, they all held hand's, Phoebe in the middle, and then chanted:**_

_**A time for everything**_

_**And to everything in place,**_

_**Return what had been moved**_

_**Through time and space.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Same as previously!**_

_**Last chapter!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Phoebe woke up. She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew what was in store if she did, another day of hard labour.**_

"_**Pheebs?" She heard the familiar voice of her husband Les. "Phoebe?" She was only dreaming. She felt someone touch her. She opened her eyes. Les was stood there. She jumped at him and flung her arms around him. "Ooo…you weren't here for like 4 day's where did you go?" Les asked as Phoebe hugged him.**_

"_**We got sent back in time by a demon" Phoebe said smelling him.**_

"_**Again?" Les said leaning into Phoebe.**_

"_**Yeh…sorry" He smiled and they fell back on their bed.**_

"_**You'll have to make it up to me" He said kissing her.**_

"_**Ooo…you can count on it" She said kissing him back. **_

_**Piper woke up; she opened her eyes expecting to see hey next to her…instead she saw Leo! "Leo? Is that really you?" Piper said touching his arm. He rolled over.**_

"_**Piper!" He sat up and hugged her. "I thought I'd lost you…So did Molly"**_

"_**No…" She said hugging him back "I'm still here"**_

"_**I'm so sorry for leaving you" Leo said.**_

"_**Yeh…me too"**_

"_**So…we're even?" Leo said putting on his 'little Mr. Innocent' face.**_

"_**Oh…no…we're not even in the vicinity of even" Piper said laughing as Leo tickled her and they fell back onto the bed.**_

_**Paige was already up and glad to be home. She had no-one to wake up to. Kyle wasn't there, he hardly ever was. He was too tied up with work. Paige smiled as the door bell rang, a sound she was glad to hear again. She answered it…Kyle was stood there.**_

"_**Kyle?" Paige asked**_

"_**Yes…it's me"**_

"_**Wow…why are you here?"**_

"_**I'm here to ask for you to take me back, and to marry me!"**_

"_**Wh…what!" Paige said in shock.**_

"_**Well…will you?"**_

"_**Yes..yes..i will!" Paige said jumping up and down. Kyle took her into his arms and held her close to him. **_

"_**Mrs.Paige.Brody" Kyle said smiling. **_

_**The end of my second story! thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


End file.
